The invention relates to scaffolds and scaffold supports, and in particular to a movable roof-supported scaffold support.
Roof supported scaffold supports have been used in the past. Some are stationary, and some are movable. Scaffolds are connected to the supports so as to depend from the supports and overlay a wall of a building. Each must support securely the scaffold and the men and equipment working on the scaffold. Some scaffold supports are capable of supporting a scaffold extending only a single story of a building. Other scaffold supports are capable of supporting scaffolds extending a number of stories. Each of these scaffold supports must be movable from time to time and must be easily transportable from building to building. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide the improved scaffold support which would support scaffolds of both a single story and multi-stories and which could be "dismantled" and "set up" relatively easily.
Movable roof-supported scaffold supports allow the scaffold and scaffold support to be moved from one position along an exterior building wall to another position.
However, movable roof-supported scaffold supports of the past have experienced problems with regard to successfully turning the corners of a building. The result of which is that the scaffold must be taken down and reassembled on each wall of the building. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a movable roof-supported scaffold support having all of the features of prior movable scaffold supports and the ability to turn the corners of a building.